Nap time
by fightthegoodfight24
Summary: Baby maruaders no problem. Hopefully.


It seemed like a typical summer day in Godric's Hollow. I took a day off of work since my Lilly and baby Harry were sick. I knew Lilly could use some time to sleep. Harry had a cold and had been cuddly all morning. I shooed her to bed and Harry came waddling up to me. I picked him up and we sat on the chair. I was making faces at him and he was trying to remove my eyeballs.

It was feeding time so I warmed up a bottle. Somehow while I was warming up his bottle he had found his diaper bag and dug everything out of it. Including his formula. That was now all over him and the floor. So I cast a quick scourgify and I knew he'd make an excellent marauder. He was quick and sneaky.

I laid him in his bed and gave him the bottle. He took it and drained it in no time, but he was still awake and was trying to suck more out of the empty bottle. I'm not going to lie, I was convinced he needed another bottle. Or at least half of one. I thought the kid was starving. He had a play date with the Weasley's yesterday and I bet their little boy got ahold of his bottle. He was just trying to make up for lost calories. Lilly, with her mommy senses, found me and stopped me. I gave her my argument, but she insisted he had no calories to make up for and he'd be fine. Just leave him lay for a half hour or so.

I grumbled under my breath a bit, and she smacked me in the back of the head.

I returned to the kitchen table with my baby monitor in one hand and a butter beer in the other. I also found some treacle tart. I knew it was Harry's favorite so I made sure to save some for him. Not that Lilly knew he ate it. Or she might, who knows with her mommy senses. She could probably tell by the smell of his poop. While taking my first swig I happened to look at the monitor and Harry had removed his blanket and his stuffed horntail. I realized, well Lilly realized, I hadn't turned on his mobile. I bravely went in their turned on his mobile grabbed all his stuff he had thrown out and put it back in his crib. I laid him down and kissed him on the forehead. Then I scurried away because I didn't want to see his big green eyes fill with tears.

I once again returned to the table and watched the monitor. Luckily Lilly was back in bed so she didn't realize I was watching him so intently. Harry realized his bottle wasn't going to magically fill itself (I'm sure he tried), so he chucked it out of his crib. This kid might be a chaser like his good ole dad with an arm like that. He then sat down and grabbed his dragon. He stood back up and threw him straight down on the bed. I cringed for the stuffed animal. Harry picked him back up and cuddled him. It was quite cute. He then kissed the dragon on his nose (which was more like sucking it. Probably trying to get milk out of it as well. I knew he was hungry still). The moment of cuteness was over. The dragon was no longer in the crib. Harry leaned over the crib and looked back up, it was a smirk that could rival any Malfoy on his face. Harry plopped back down and started playing with the strings on his bed.

It looked like he was going to give in to sleep any time now. I got a bit caught up reading the quiditch section of the paper and when I looked back over his dragon was once again in the crib. I'm always amazed by his accidental magic and this time wasn't any different. I smirked at the monitor and toasted Harry and took another drink. The smirk quickly vanished when I looked at the monitor. Harry tbagged the dragon. He laughed. Then threw it out of the crib. I might be raising a Slytherin. Where in Merlin's name have I gone wrong!

Harry then plopped down on the matters and just stared into the camera. It's like he knew I was watching and wanted to be creepy and challenge me. I willed all of my Gryffindor courage and remained staring at the monitor. I was starting to get concerned when neither of us had blinked and it had been nearly a minute. Harry all of a sudden closed his eyes. I sighed in relief. Then he shook his head and went to the corner of his bed. He found this crazy little stuffed animal blanket thing that Petunia had got him. It was really quite useless. It wasn't big enough to be a blanket and the stuffed animal part was an American football. He picked it up and threw it out of the crib. I smirked a little at that. He then waived bye bye to it and smirked as well. While he definitely needed a nap, the crying and trying to destroy his crib indicated I would not be so lucky as to have him fall asleep in my watch.


End file.
